Perfect Game Outtakes
by Kare831
Summary: Crayons that help color the big picture... not necessarily things you'd miss out on if you didn't read them, but sweet little tidbits ;
1. Chapter 1

***Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, everything Perfect Game belongs to Kare831***

**This is for my awesome beta twimom817 who wanted to know why these two never seem to get caught… well guess what? THEY DID! ; )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 <strong>

**Outtake**

**Carlisle's POV**

* * *

><p>One thing about being Chief of Cardiology was that it afforded me the ability to switch schedules around when there was something at home that needed to be tended to. It wasn't always perfect of course because in the medical field there are always so many unknowns. It's always a possibility that on my way out the door of the hospital a patient in cardiac arrest could be wheeled through the doors. Then I wouldn't get the chance to leave until the patient was stable and I had done everything I possibly could for them and their family.<p>

My son was coming home for the weekend to take Bella to her senior prom. He was is in his third year at Juilliard. While I was disappointed that Edward didn't want to follow in my footsteps and become a doctor, I can't be disappointed that he's following in his mother's, and pursuing his career as a musician. Edward is so passionate about his music and it's quite a beautiful sight seeing him sit at his piano. I am so very proud of my boy that I'm bursting at the seams.

Bella, the beautiful little angel who has stolen away my son's heart and guards it with her life, is such an important part of our family. Once the giggly, chubby, little brown eyed, brown haired baby came into our lives via our good friends Charlie and Renee, I knew that she'd forever be a part of my family. My own little Alice adores her like a sister and my wife loves her as if she were one of our very own. Edward was a little timid toward her at first, but it didn't take him long to warm to her. He's been her big 'brother' and fierce protector ever since. Later he became her best friend, and then her boyfriend. Something Esme and I were waiting on of course. Esme felt certain that it was only a matter of time before Edward and Bella found each other.

* * *

><p>Esme and I granted Edward a lot of liberties when it came to Bella. Although Charlie and Renee would never have allowed it under their roof, Esme and I allowed them to share a room to sleep because we trusted them and respected them.<p>

I felt so confident that I'd raised my son to be a gentleman and to respect women. I'd never seen him treat Bella with anything less. I could only smile at my son as he looked at Bella with nothing but love and complete adoration. He reminded me so much of myself when Esme and I started dating so many years ago. But nothing could have prepared me for the scene that I would set my eyes upon the night of the prom.

I came home from a late shift at the hospital around two a.m. I quietly crept into my dark house, not wanting to wake anyone. I knew my beautiful wife would have gone to bed hours before my arrival and since we had to be up early the next morning to get my son back to the airport, it would be best not to wake her. I slipped into our bedroom when I heard a soft voice.

"Carlisle, sweetheart, can you just check on the kids, please? Edward and Bella were down in the media room and I think he made a fire in the hearth, just make sure the glass is closed please, my love?"

"Of course, my love. Where is Alice?"

"She and Jasper just came in about fifteen minutes ago. They are supposed to be watching a movie."

I kissed her forehead and promised her I'd check on the children after changing.

I peeked into Alice's room first, the room was dark save for the glow from the TV, but Alice and Jasper were sound asleep on Alice's bed. The only connection between the two was their intertwined hands laying on the bed between them. I closed the door softly and wandered down the two flights of stairs to check on Edward and Bella.

I found Edward and Bella sound asleep, completely naked and wrapped around one another on the feather bed in front of the fireplace. Granted they were covered somewhat, I didn't have to use my imagination to see what had gone on earlier that night. As I stood on the steps staring at the scene before me, so many emotions coursed through me; anger, worry, happiness, understanding.

I could understand how my son felt, wanting to be with his girlfriend in such a way, hell I had been his age at one time or another and I was too a man, so I completely understood. I was angry because I thought that I had taught my son better, to be a bit more respectful of our home and the fact that my wife was in the house two floors above him while he was having sex with his underage girlfriend in our basement media room. I was worried because I know Bella was on birth control, but I didn't see any signs they had used a condom. As a doctor, I very well knew the effectiveness of birth control pills alone. At forty-six I wasn't ready to become a grandfather and I knew at twenty that my son wasn't ready to become a father.

But the happiness I felt at seeing them together and the knowledge that they'd probably always be like that overtook the other feelings. My son was infinitely happy with his life and it had everything to do with the brown haired beauty sleeping in his arms. Seeing them together made me yearn for my own wife, warm and waiting for me in my bed upstairs. So I silently made my way back up to my bedroom and resigned that I would speak to my son about his actions in the morning before he left.

"Edward, son… can I have a word with you in my study?"

"Sure, Dad. What's up?"

"How was the prom last night, son?"

"It was nice. I think Bella really had a great time."

"That's great Edward. Your mother told me that Bella got accepted to Boston College?"

"Yeah… she did. Dad, I'm so damn proud of her, and I can't wait for her to be on the east coast with me next year."

I chuckled, Edward's smile was radiant, lighting up the entire room. He was truly happy with the fact that Bella would be one state away instead of ten states away.

"I bet," I nodded, continuing. "Son… I came downstairs last night to check on you and Bella, and you can only imagine what I walked in on."

I had to bite my lip to hold in my laugh as my son turned seven shades of embarrassment and guilt.

"Dad…" Edward started, but I interrupted him.

"Edward… it's okay, son. Well, it's not 'okay' but you know what I mean. I don't want you to be embarrassed because I understand. I know what it's like to be a man and want to be with your girlfriend in that way. I've been in your shoes before. I have to say that I was a bit angry about it at first, but again, I know what it's like to have that long distance between you and I can appreciate that and the reunion you look forward to when you come home. But son, I have to say that I'm concerned. Are you and Bella using any protection beyond her birth control?"

"No."

"Edward… son, you know better than that. I've taught you better than that. I know that you and Bella may not ever be with anyone but each other, but son, birth control pills are only ninety-nine percent effective. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for you to become a father at twenty years old while you're in your third year at Juilliard, and I'm certainly not ready to become a grandfather. I thought for sure I'd have a few more years before that happened."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just love Bella so fucking much. I don't want there to ever be anything between us, know what I mean? And I didn't mean to disrespect you and mom, I just wanted to be with Bella. We rarely have time alone together, and to some extent I guess I understand that, but that doesn't keep me from wanting it."

The sincerity in my son's face was killing me.

"I do know what you mean son, but let me tell you something. I was still a resident when you came along. Your mom and I hadn't exactly planned for you… in fact she was on birth control and I was of the same opinion then that you are now. I only wanted to be close to my girl. Granted we were older than you are now and your mother was fresh out of college, one night unprotected and nine months later there you were, kicking and screaming your way into this world. Not that I would change any of that for the world, son. You are one of the best parts of me, and now twenty years later I'm still awed that I helped create something so amazing as you."

"Edward, I won't say a word about this to your mother, but I wanted to make sure that you understand our feelings on the situation. We just both want you and Bella to be more safe than sorry. After all it's not just you that a baby would affect. I know Bella loves kids, but son, she's just way too fucking young. Please, please be more careful with her."

"I will, thanks Dad."

I stood from my chair and pulled my son into a hug. I loved my boy more than life itself, and Bella too by extension because she was everything to my son.

I just hoped our chat would help him understand that he not only has to think about himself and his feelings, but Bella too. His job is to protect her, it always has been.

I felt bad not telling Esme about it, but I felt that I was at least doing Edward a favor. The conversation coming from his mother would have been ten times more mortifying than any conversation with me could have been and I at least spared him that.

The following day, Esme and I drove our son to the airport so he could return to school in New York. As we walked away from him and the security line, I tucked Bella under my arm and kissed her head knowing that someday, at least she'd be my daughter-in-law and the mother of my grandchildren.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is one of two outtakes that I had planned. I know they're not long, but they're not supposed to be… just another view on little scenes that happened as we move along in our timeline. If there is a scene you'd like to see an outtake of… I'd love to know what it is! = D**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the fabulous and talented Stephenie Meyer. This storyline however, is all mine.***

** I had a few people ask what it was that Bella had given Edward for Christmas... it didn't make it in to the actual chapter, but here ya go! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas 2004<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I felt so overwhelmed with all the news surrounding my family. Here I was thinking that I'd get to enjoy a quiet holiday at home and relax after the stressful first semester I'd had. That's what I get for thinking.

Emmett and Rose are getting married in a week, and he's going off to spring training in February. Rose is pregnant and I have a niece or nephew on the way. It's so much change all at once and it caught me completely off guard. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy for Rose and Emmett. They deserve to be happy. They're so good for each other, I can't wait to see them flourish as a couple and in a few months as a family.

As I stood in the bridal boutique where we were trying on dresses, I couldn't help but think about what it would be like when it was me who was getting married. Edward and I had been together nearly four years, and my love for him only grew stronger each and every day. I knew he felt the same about me, because he never let a day go by without telling me how much he loved me, but we both knew that we weren't ready for marriage.

We talked about marriage a few times, but when it came down to it, we wanted to be completely ready, and education came first. I wanted to at least be done with my bachelors, and Edward wholeheartedly agreed.

My parents hosted Christmas Eve for the first time in three years. They usually traded with Carlisle and Esme but because of everything that happened with Esme's family she'd been hosting it. As usual my mom had outdone herself. The tree stood beautiful and proud in the center of the large window in the living room. There were little candles in each window, making the house seem warm and inviting, and it certainly was.

Esme complemented mom on how beautiful the house looked and mom told her that it wasn't the house – it was the people in it. My mom was so right.

Edward looked so handsome when he walked through the door that evening. Dressed in a dark green button up shirt with a colorful Christmas tie and black dress slacks, he looked like he'd stepped out of a magazine. His tousled bronze hair was in a wonderful disarray – just the way I liked it.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper followed not far behind him, as I hugged Carlisle and greeted Ali and Jazz.

I took whatever Carlisle was carrying from him and carried it into the kitchen, wanting to finish helping my mom get dinner on the table while my dad, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all talked about the football games that would be on the following day. I sat at the bar and watched as my mom and Esme put the finishing touches on the prime rib that my mom had spent most of the day cooking.

Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my hair.

"Hey, beautiful girl."

"Hey yourself, handsome."

"I missed you today."

I turned in his arms and looked into his beautiful, emerald green orbs.

"I missed you too. I really wish you could come with us tomorrow, but I know you can't."

"I know baby, me too. I hate that you have to be so far away tomorrow. Will you call me at least?"

I nodded. "Of course I will, Edward."

My parents had made plans for us to drive to Seattle to have Christmas with Rosalie's family. We were going to leave right after breakfast and then we wouldn't be home until the following day, as we were staying with Rosalie's dad. Even though he'd gone back to practicing law and given up coaching baseball, Emmett still called him Coach. Some habits are just too hard to break.

"Do you think we could sneak up to your room after dinner and open our presents to each other?"

Edward grinned sheepishly, and I smiled back at him.

"I think that might be easily arranged."

I heard my dad clear his throat indicating that dinner had made it to the table and they were waiting on Edward and me to take our seats.

I don't know if it was the food that was so delicious or the company that made it seem that way. Ever since I could remember we'd spent some part of the Christmas holiday with Edward's family, which by extension made them our family. I truly couldn't imagine a holiday without them. My little heart felt so full and happy as I looked around at the table at all the faces I love and cherish. I smiled at the thought of someone passing around a giggling little baby at our next holiday dinner and how truly complete our family would be.

After Edward and I finished up the dinner dishes, we excused ourselves for a few moments and went up to my room to exchange our gifts with one another. I started with my gift for Edward.

"I didn't really know what to get you. Everything we've ever given each other has meaning to it, and I didn't want to cheapen that by just buying anything. I was out shopping with my roommates and I saw this beautiful store front and I just had to go in, and that's where I found this and I fell in love with it because it reminded me of you."

I handed Edward the large box that I'd carefully wrapped as soon as I had a moment alone. He smiled as he tore off the metallic paper and carefully lifted the lid off the box. Nestled inside the paper was a beautiful, carved mahogany box. Edward lifted the box out of the paper and gently opened the lid. The soft, sweet melody of Claire de Lune filled the room, causing Edward to grin even wider.

"Bella…" He said almost breathlessly. "It's beautiful. The wood is the same color as your hair, and… Claire de Lune. You know that's my favorite song."

I nodded and he kissed me softly, murmuring thank you against my lips.

"I hope that you're not disappointed, love, but I didn't get you a charm for your bracelet this year."

Edward handed me a small box, elegantly wrapped in dark red paper and tied with a dark green satin bow. I carefully removed the paper and lifted the lid to find a little velvet box nestled inside. I glared at Edward as I pulled out the little box. Inside I found a beautiful Claddaugh ring, the heart in the center was a sparkling emerald whose beauty rivaled that of Edward's eyes. Edward reached over to pull the little ring from the box, and began to explain.

"The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty and of course the heart represents love. I gladly give you all of those things, Isabella. I know that we've talked about marriage and agree that it's best to wait, but I wanted to give you something more than just a promise that one day I will ask you to marry me, and I hope with all my heart that you'll say yes. This isn't an engagement ring obviously, but a promise of my friendship, loyalty and my love – always."

Edward slid the ring onto my right ring finger with the heart pointing toward me. Confused as to the meaning of that, Edward was also quick to explain.

"By pointing the heart toward your heart, it means that you are in a committed relationship, that your heart already belongs to someone."

I couldn't help the tears that had begun to stream down my face.

"Oh Edward… I love it, and I love you even more."

I lunged into Edward's waiting arms, as I wrapped my own around his neck whispering to him that my heart would always belong to him and only him.

"Merry Christmas, my Bella."

"Merry Christmas, my Edward."

I watched Edward drive away with his family that night with a heavy heart. I wouldn't see him on Christmas for the first time since we'd been together. It was a sacrifice I'd gladly make for Emmett because I knew how much it meant to him for us to spend the holiday with Rosalie's family.

Christmas morning, we ate breakfast quickly and then packed everything into my mom's SUV and we headed for Seattle. We were welcomed by Rosalie's dad and Aunt. Once we were inside the massive house, I watched as Rosalie carefully made her way down the stairs. She stopped in front of me and gave me a huge hug.

"Thanks Bella, for coming today. It means a lot to us that you'd give up Christmas with Edward."

"You're welcome Rose. Just don't get used to it," I giggled. "It's not going to become a regular habit."

Rose laughed and led me into the living room where the rest of her family was waiting for us.

We exchanged gifts and sat and chatted away the afternoon, talking mostly about the upcoming wedding. Everything was set and Rosalie was getting excited.

"Oh Rose," my mom gushed. "Less than a week honey, and you'll officially be my daughter."

Rose smiled weakly and excused herself. I waited a few minutes and excused myself as well, wanting to check on Rose. I found her in the bathroom upstairs.

"Rose… are you okay?"

She slowly opened the door and ushered me in.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've just had a bit of morning sickness lately. I saw the doctor at the university clinic last week and she said that's normal."

I gently rubbed her back as she wiped her flushed face.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Can you ask Em to come up here please?"

"Sure. Should I send him up with some ginger ale or something?"

"God Bella, I love you. That would be great."

I smiled and quickly made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I found Emmett in the kitchen sitting at one of the barstools waiting for my mom to finish making him a sandwich so he could go back to watching the football game with my dad and Coach.

"Em," I said softly. "Rose needs you upstairs. She asked for ginger ale."

Emmett nodded and excused himself.

Dinner that evening was nice. It wasn't our usual Christmas dinner. Rosalie's family was very wealthy and they actually employed a chef to make all their meals. The food was delicious, but it wasn't made with the same amount of love and tradition that our usual Christmas meals were. In fact, the entire dinner was kind of cold and… lacking. I missed the warmth and laughter that usually filled our holidays. I found myself longing for Edward and his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 25 is currently in progress and I do hope to have it posted before June 23rd. I hope that you are enjoying these outtakes... just little tidbits to tide you over until I get the actual chapters posted. Just so y'all know, I DO hope to get back to my regular posting schedule once I get all moved and situated. I appreciate your patience! = D And as always, I'd love to know what you think about these little bits and pieces. = )**

***hugs***

**Kare**


	3. Chapter 3

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake from Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Conversation with Bella and Rosalie<strong>

* * *

><p>Emmett shook his head as Bella started to clear the breakfast table.<p>

"Nuh uh, you girls made breakfast, Edward and I will take care of cleaning it up. Go have a little girl time. I know you both need it."

Rosalie beamed widely at Emmett before giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thanks, baby. Just come get us when you boys are ready to go."

Rosalie linked her arm with Bella's and led her up the stairs and down the hall to her massive master suite. She pulled her over onto the large bed and let out a relieved breath.

"So how are you _really_ girlie? Mrs. Soon to be Cullen."

"I'm good," Bella answered, as she collapsed on the bed next to Rosalie. "Glad that the semester is over and I have a couple weeks of vacation. The last few weeks have been crazy busy."

"I guess. We haven't heard much from you since you made your big announcement and then went home."

"Yeah, like I said I've been crazy busy. I didn't have much time to talk to Edward let alone you guys. I feel like I've been neglecting everyone."

"Bella, don't feel like that. You can't help it, as we get older, life gets busier. Imagine what your life will be like in five years when you're married and working and maybe have a little one running around the house. How crazy do you think your life will be then?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So how are you doing? How's work going?"

"Eh, I'm doing all right. I'm still dealing with … you know. It's hard. I just really want a family, and I know that's what Em wants too, and I hate that I can't give it to him. On the other hand, work is great. Jazz and I are finally talking about opening our own firm and stepping out on our own."

"You are? That's great Rose! I'm so excited for you and Jazz, you guys will make a great team. You know, I wouldn't worry too much about Em, he'll be fine as long as he's got you. He just wants you to be happy."

Rosalie looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her shirt.

"Bell, I want a baby so bad. Having a family would make me happy. At one point I wanted a whole houseful of kids running around and now I'll settle for just one. I just want a little piece of Em and I running around our house."

"You've talked to Em about this right?"

"Yeah, we've talked, we've argued. One night it got so bad I packed up and went to my Dad's. I didn't come home for two days. Em is just so afraid of the same results if we try again. I'm going to see a specialist next week to see if they can find out what the problem really is. Obviously we're not having problems conceiving, that's for sure."

"Well, that's a start. But what did Em have to say about it?"

"He's afraid of trying again. He wants me to take a year off from trying and see if time is all it takes. I'm trying to be a little more proactive about it, that's why I made the appointment for the specialist."

Bella nodded.

"Rose, you know, you're still so young. Why the rush?"

Rosalie looked up at Bella with watery eyes.

"I'm older now than my Mom was when she had me. There is a strong possibility that I'll get the same thing my Mom did. It seems to be hereditary in my family. My grandmother and great-grandmother both died of cervical cancer, as did my Mom. I could end up with the same fate. I just want to be able to have a child and enjoy them as they grow before my time with them is cut short."

Bella reached over and pulled her sister-in-law in for a comforting hug.

"Rose …" Bella whispered. "You can't think like that. You can't let that fear rule your decisions. It might be true that you are at a greater risk, but treatments now are so much more advanced than they were when your Mom and grandmothers were sick. You have to think logically about this. I know you want to follow your heart, but you can't always think the worst."

Rosalie wiped away her tears and hung her head down.

"I know, I know. Sometimes that fear takes hold and I can't seem to shake it. I just don't want to leave this world without giving Emmett a piece of us that will live on until he can join me, you know?"

Bella's heart began to ache. She couldn't fathom living in a world without Edward. He was her heart and soul – her everything. She was the same to him and she knew it. Bella didn't want Edward to have to live in a world without her.

"Rose, have faith that somehow, someway you and Em will have a child one day. I know you hope it will happen sooner than later, but it will happen when it's meant to happen."

Rosalie nodded and wiped away the last of her tears just as she heard a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**All things Twilight belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, all things Perfect Game belong to me.**

**This outtake is for the wonderful KimiD who leaves me such lovely reviews and because she asked for a glimpse into Bella's journal. I appreciate your kind words more than you know. I hope you enjoy this little view into Bella's heart.  
><strong>

**Excerpt from Bella's Journal**

* * *

><p><em>Unknowingly, I met the love of my life when I was three days old. He knows me better than anyone just as I know him better than anyone. He is truly my other half in every way. He's my better half – he makes me whole.<em>

_My Sweet Loving Edward – this is for you._

_I've spent so much of my life growing up with you that I can't really ever remember a time without you. But there are times that stick out more than others._

_I think I was four – almost five and my mom and dad went out of town for a Police thing. They left Emmett and me with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and I were inseparable of course, happy to play dress up with our dolls. Everything was fine and good until that first night when bedtime came. I had never slept in a strange house. I remember feeling so scared and crying hysterically. Even Emmett couldn't calm me down. But you … you wrapped your arm around me and spoke so softly you was almost whispering. You told me not to be afraid because you wouldn't ever let anything hurt me. Then you walked me into your room where you pulled your very favorite bear, Mister Wubbles out from under your pillow. You explained to me all about Mister Wubbles. He protected you from the dark, from the monsters that hid in the closet and under the bed. He protected you from bad dreams and soaked up all your tears. You said that as far as you could remember, you'd never spent a night without Mister Wubbles – but you did that night. In fact, every time after that for quite a few years, you let me borrow Mister Wubbles when we had a sleepover at your house. I was never afraid as long as I had Mister Wubbles with me._

_Even as a child, you were always protecting me, erasing my fears and making sure I had a smile on my face. Even then, you made sure that I didn't want for anything._

_I remember there was a time when I was convinced that I could teach myself how to play guitar. Jasper's dad played and it was the most fascinating thing to me. I'd sneak into the kitchen late at night and snatch one of my mom's tupperware and then get rubber bands from the junk drawer and make a guitar. Of course I didn't realize that it needed to be closed to make sound, but it made me happy. I also remember Emmett laughing at me. You were so angry with him that day. Then a few months later, at Christmas, when we went to exchange gifts with your family you had a beautiful wide grin on your face as you gave me your family's gift. It was a small red and black guitar. Alice was so mad because she'd wanted to get me something else, but you somehow convinced your mom that the guitar would be perfect and it was. I loved it, it was my very favorite gift that year. You got your own guitar and we tried to learn together. You were encouraging and patient. You picked it up quickly and I gave up in frustration. That's when I fell in love with you, because you never let me feel guilty for it. I was eleven and you were fourteen. But then one day you got a girlfriend, and you took your guitar and you played for her and I was devastated and I never touched that guitar again. I think you eventually figured out why I gave it up and refused lessons with you because you quit playing too. One day I hope you'll get a new guitar and play again, but this time I want you to play for me, and I want you to kiss __**me**__ at the end of the song._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The events in this excerpt are things that I've taken from my own childhood. My brother had 2 friends who happened to be brothers and they were forever staying at either our house or theirs. I just happened to be the little sister who tagged along because they lived on a farm and it was fun – until they butchered my favorite cow. That's a whole 'nother story. The oldest of the brothers gave me this gigantic stuffed snake to sleep with because it would "eat anything that came out of the closet"**

**I was the little girl who snuck into the kitchen to get the Tupperware and rubber bands. I'd sit in my bed at night and play with my makeshift "guitar" and then hide it under the bed so my mom wouldn't find it, but she always did. I did get a small red and black guitar for Christmas that year, but I didn't have a handsome bronze haired boy to teach me so I never learned either. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this glimpse into Bella's journal, there will probably be one more, but it will be after I post the epilogue.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
